


Looking Ahead to the Future

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Bucks reminisces what the future might look like





	Looking Ahead to the Future

Nathan Buckley sits on his balcony, staring out at the green lawn, all the way out to the ocean. Beautiful view. Maybe one day he'll move Tania and the boys up here, when he's retired and the boys are playing TAC cup or whatever they call it up in Queensland. Maybe Jett can start out at the Bears, sorry the Lions, just like his father. Ayce can start at the Suns, and they can be rivals for the Q Clashes. He'll sit with Tania in the stands, smiling, being asked by those around them who they're going for. "No one" he'll say calmly, blissfully, and shrugs, "I just want my boys to play well and have fun." Tania wraps her scarf tighter around her neck as a rare breeze slips into the Gabba. Of course Tania's scarf will be half lions and half suns. "We will watch Jett take a screamer on Ayce in the forward 50 and he lines up for his 5th goal with Ayce jumping around on the mark," Bucks thinks, daydreaming about the future. They've practised that exact scenario in the backyard loads of times so it's not hard to imagine. Jett drills the ball home and leaps up in joy as he shoves his brother in the chest. His teammates surround him.  
Bucks shakes himself awake and realises he's still sitting on the balcony, and his book is half-finished and flopped on the ground. He leans down to pick it up and heads inside. He gets changed into his pyjamas and gets into the queen sized bed, while grabbing the iPad off the nightstand. He video calls Tania to say goodnight to her and then nestles into the fluffy pillows and instantly goes to sleep.


End file.
